


Movie Night Connection

by Triblast28



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I blame 2003 Teen Titans comic, Rare Pairings, so this is what it's like to have a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: While watching a movie M'gann reveals something special to Amy.





	Movie Night Connection

Amy sat in the rec-room alone in the dark watching a terrible 1960s horror movie. She laughed at the dumb over the top quote unquote acting enjoying this alone time. The tower was completely empty, she could finally put her guard down and relax. She wish could do it more often, but she feels the moment she lets down her guard and loosens up everyone would jump her. Amy knew that she really didn’t deserve a place here, not after she betrayed them in the first place, they merely tolerated her and kept her around here so they can keep on eye on her, she mused with a frown. She shook her head pushing those thoughts away and continued to watch the movie just as the awful special effects kicked in. While she was distracted a figure walked into the rec-room and stood behind the couch.

“Hi Amy!” M’gann suddenly yelled excited.

“What the hell!” Amy shouted as she leapt off the couch startled, she looked over at M’gann and sighed. “Oh it’s you…what are you doing here I thought you were romping around the desert.”

M’gann nervously rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah, I didn’t feel to comfortable out there so I decided to come back,” M’gann told her trying to be casual.

Amy scoffed. “Who would’ve guess the hot hell hole wasn’t the greatest place to relax,” Amy remarked with an eyeroll.

“Hey are you watching a movie?” M’gann asked interested as she looked at the tv. “That reminds me, wait here!” M’gann yelled before flying down the halls at top speed.

Amy sighed and shook her head, she didn’t understand M’gann sometimes. Despite the fact that Amy tried to accuse M’gann of being the traitor all the way back when she worked with Slade and just being a dick in general to M’gann, M’gann always tries to be kind to her. It baffled Amy, deep down there is a lingering feeling that she could trust M’gann and let her guard down around her, that they could have something more, but Amy just ignored those feelings and thoughts by thinking that she would probably make M’gann’s life worse and that M’gann’s sunny disposition is just a facade. Suddenly a green flash went above Amy’s head and there was M’gann standing in front of the TV holding a DVD case.

“Well you see Gar and Jamie and Eddie and pretty much everyone thought I should see more movies and I’ve been wanting to watch The Wizard Of Oz so I decided that maybe we can watch it together,” M’gann explained with her beaming smile

Amy blushed slightly and felt happier, on the inside Amy was insulting herself for feeling like this. “Find go ahead,” Amy told her with a dismissive hand wave trying to play it cool.

“Yay!” M’gann cheered cutely as she opened the DVD and put it in. “I’ll get us some popcorn.”

Amy watched M’gann fly off again, she looked at the TV as the ads started to play. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it before letting out a loud groan. Amy fell back on the couch and sighed as she removed the pillow from her face. What the hell was wrong with me she thought as she stared at the ceiling. No one else made her feel like this before and out of all the people in this goddamn universe why M’gann. Something about how nice M’gann is, how fun loving, how different she is already drove Amy insane and then there was that perfect smile that made things even worse. The sound of M’gann approaching broke Amy away from her thoughts, Amy sat up and leaned against the end of the couch as M’gann put the popcorn down on the coffee table and sat rather close to Amy.

“Is something wrong?” M’gann asked concerned.

Amy noticed how close her face was to her’s, she resisted the urge to blush. “Nothing, just start the damn movie,” Amy snapped quickly as she looked away from M’gann.

“Oh ok,” M’gann said sounding not entirely convinced and slightly saddened. 

Once again Amy mentally railed on herself for being a jerk as M’gann pressed play. They two sat in the dark room watching the technicolored coated film play. Every once in awhile Amy glanced at M’gann who seemed to grow closer to her with every passing moment. Amy smiled at the sight of M’gann who was completely engrossed in the film. The glow of the TV screen made it look like M’gann was shimmering, Amy couldn’t get over how perfect she looked. Amy shook her head and tried to focus on the movie until she felt M’gann put her head down on Amy’s lap.

“What the hell are you doing,” Amy stuttered out shocked.

“Getting comfortable,” M’gann replied simply.

“There’s pillows you know,” Amy pointed out unsure how to feel.

“They’re not as warm as you,” M’gann told her with a grin.

“Ok fess up, what the fuck is going on, there has to be a hundred other people you would want to be with right now rather than me,” Amy spat sharply.

M’gann merely chuckled and leaned up towards Amy. “Nope there is no one else I would rather be with right now,” M’gann told her kindly.

“Come on M’gann you be serious, I am a shit a person, I attacked you tried to sell you out as traitor remember that little detail, I am fucking awful,” Amy countered in a bitter yet depressed tone. 

“Stop beating yourself up about it, I’ve forgiven you and you aren’t that awful, I like you,” M’gann explained reassuringly.

“You like everyone,” Amy remarked with an eyeroll.

“Yes, but you can say I like you a lot more than I like everyone else,” M’gann admitted flirtatiously as she got closer.

Before Amy knew it M’gann’s lips were on hers. They were soft, warm, plump, and slightly rubbery, everything Amy thought they would be. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Amy returned the passionate kiss. A wave of euphoria washed over the two teens as they embraced each other. In a moment it was over and they separated. M’gann looked at Amy’s still stunned face in a loving way before placing her head back down on Amy’s lap.

“Let’s keep watching ok,” M’gann said pleased. “Don’t worry I promise this isn’t a joke, I really do love you.”

Amy felt all the regret and uneasiness leave her, a small warm smile stretched across her face in what felt like the first time in forever. “Thank you,” Amy replied simply as she held M’gann’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this certainly breaks this fandom's norm. No one shall read this. Here is a link to my tumblr https://triblast28.tumblr.com/


End file.
